Wasted Head? Wanna Joke
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya bila mempunyai kapten tim basket yang sewaktu berunding malah menyuruh kalian mencopot kepala mereka masing-masing? Merasa sinting, kah? Yah, Kisedai pun merasa begitu. / Aliran karikatural - simbolistik - surealistik (pengaruh cerpenis Putu Wijaya) / T / Warn Inside / Mind to Read?


" _Bagaimana rasanya bila mempunyai kapten tim basket yang sewaktu berunding malah menyuruh kalian mencopot kepala mereka masing-masing? Merasa sinting, kah? Yah, Kisedai pun merasa begitu."_

 **Wasted Head. Wanna Joke...**

 **[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

 **Rated: T**

 **Parody / Humor garing**

 **{Generation of Miracles + Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio, Takao Kazunari, Mayuzumi Chihiro}**

 **.**

 _ **Sebuah fiksi bergaya karikatural – simbolistik – surealistik yang baru kali ini Natsu buat. Ini adalah warn terbesar kalian. Gaya aliran cerpenis Putu Wijaya belum tentu semua pembaca remaja menerimanya, bukan? Tapi itu kembali pada pribadi masing-masing.**_

 _ **Semua karakter disini mengenakan seragam sekolah masing-masing, meskipun setting tempatnya di gymnasium Rakuzan.**_

 **.**

 **Generation of Miracles: 17 years old**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya: 17 years old**

 **Kagami Taiga: 17 years old (maybe?)**

 **Himuro Tatsuya: 18 years old**

 **Kasamatsu Yukio: 18 years old**

 **Takao Kazunari: 17 years old**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro: 19 years old**

 **.**

 **Tadatoshi Fujimaki © Kuroko no Basuke**

 **.**

 **Warning: Aliran cerpenis Indonesia, OOC, ide tergila, typo(s), humor gagal (kelamaan di fict serius), alur ngebut, words pendek, dll. (silahkan tambahkan sendiri)**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **The Hell, You Cannot Remove Your Head?!**

 _ **In Rakuzan's Gymnasium...**_

Pada suatu hari, ada sekelompok orang beserta tambahan-tambahannya mengadakan sebuah rundingan untuk merayakan kelulusan senior-senior Rakuzan. Oke, ini merupakan rencana tak penting karena diantara mereka, ada yang berbeda sekolah. Tapi karena ini adalah perintah dari kapten kaisar yang memimpin mereka, mereka tak berkutik.

Mayuzumi mengutuk Akashi yang merencanakan pesta perayaan kelulusannya.

Para _Kisedai_ hanya bisa diam tak membantah, dalam hati mereka, mereka ikut menggerutu.

Sisanya? Tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka.

"Aku tahu kalian semua mengutukku karena memaksa kalian untuk merayakan kelulusan senior-senior Rakuzan, sementara kalian bukan murid Rakuzan. Tapi bisakah kalian sekali saja mengabdi pada kapten kalian ini?" Akashi tersenyum ganjil pada anggota-anggota _Kisedai_. Mereka terpaku ditempat, tak tahu harus apa menanggapinya.

"Tapi kenapa kami juga harus ikut membantu?" tanya Himuro, sopan. Akashi menoleh tenang padanya. Yah, berhubung karena Himuro nanyanya sopan, jadi Akashi pun menanggapinya sama.

"Kalian teman baik masing-masing anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ , bukan?" Akashi bertanya balik.

"Ehh... mungkin." Jawab beberapa dari mereka, kecuali Kagami dan Himuro yang memang merasa menjadi teman baik dua dari anggota _kisedai_.

"Aku teman baik _kohai_ sialan ini?! Cuih!" Kasamatsu menunjuk Kise dengan begitu kejam. Kise merengek.

" _Hidoii, 'ssu yo,_ Kasamatsu- _senpai_!"

"Berhenti mengeluh, lebih baik kita mulai perundingannya." Akashi menyela dengan tenang. Na'asnya, mereka tak punya tempat rapat(?) dan meja beserta kursi untuk itu, maka mereka duduk lesehan(?) dilantai _gymnasium_.

Mereka menurut saja, daripada kena lemparan gunting dari Akashi? Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"Akashi, kenapa kau mau melakukan ini untukku?" tanya Mayuzumi. Ia merasa ini agak berlebihan.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasihku telah membantuku di Winter Cup lalu." Jawab Akashi, datar.

"Ini menyebalkan, kau tahu. Pasti kau punya alasan lain, kan?"

"Memang," Akashi tersenyum ganjil. "aku punya suatu percobaan yang ingin kulakukan bersama kalian sekarang."

"Hah?" Mereka menganga.

"Percobaan apa, - _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima. Ia sekarang tidak membawa _lucky item_ nya karena susah mendapatkannya, ia merasakan firasat tak enak. Tumben sekali Akashi melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri." Akashi tersenyum pada mereka. Mereka bergidik. "Sekarang, kita berunding."

Maka mereka mulai berunding. Awalnya, perundingan tersebut dilaksanakan secara malas-malasan –alias tidak niat—, tapi lama-kelamaan perundingan tersebut memunculkan perdebatan dan makin lama makin memanas. Bahkan Mayuzumi yang awalnya tak niat ikut nimbrung dalam perundingan, malah ikutan berdebat.

"Kita laksanakan di Tokyo saja! Lebih seru daripada di Tokyo!" saran Momoi.

"Oi, Satsuki, kau lupa bahwa Rakuzan ada di Kyoto?" bantah Aomine.

"Dilaksanakan di Kyoto, tapi tidak di aula Rakuzan. Di tempat lain saja!" usul Kagami.

"Kagami- _kun_ , memangnya mau dilaksanakan dimana?" sahut Kuroko.

"Di McDonald, 'ssu!" Kise nyambung-nyambung. Tetapi Kasamatsu langsung menjitak Kise.

"Usulmu buruk, tak cocok! Lebih baik di Tokyo saja!" usul Kasamatsu.

"Iya, di Tokyo!" Momoi membenarkan.

"Di Kyoto!" Aomine ngotot.

"Kenapa, sih, Dai- _chan_?! Di Tokyo, kan, lebih enak! Lebih rame dan lebih seru!"

"Pokoknya di KYOTO!" Aomine tambah ngotot.

"Memangnya KENAPA?!" Momoi balas pake ngotot pula.

Himuro berusaha menengahi, namun gagal.

"Kalian, bisa dinginkan kepala kalian sejenak?" Himuro berkata, namun tak ada yang menggurbis Himuro.

"Biarkan saja." Murasakibara sibuk mengunyah _maiubo_. "Kita menonton saja." Kata Murasakibara dengan suara malas.

"Kurasa lebih baik di Kyoto, lebih efisien. Lagipula, Kyoto tempat yang _historical_ , - _nodayo_." Midorima membetulkan letak gagang kacamatanya yang sama sekali tak bergeser.

"Shin- _chan_ kuno sekali. Lebih baik di Tokyo!" tolak Takao.

" _Urusai,_ bakao! Kau tak mengerti soal mencari tempat untuk pesta, - _nodayo_."

"Di Tokyo!" seru Momoi, ngotot.

"Kyoto!" Aomine balas ngotot pula.

"Tokyo!"

"Kyoto!"

"Tokyo!"

"Kyoto!"

"Tokyo, _ganguro no baka_!"

"Kyo—"

"Bisakah kalian DIAM?!" Mayuzumi naik darah. "Rencana ini betul-betul bodoh! Aku muak melihat wajah kalian semua!" muncul tanda perempatan merah didahi Mayuzumi, mulai kesal karena perdebatan mengenai perayaan kelulusannya berujung menjadi perdebatan bodoh yang kekanakan. Kepalanya mulai sakit melihat mereka berdebat gila-gilaan. Bahkan ada yang meng _ignite pass_ orang saking kesalnya pada perdebatan yang tak kunjung selesai.

Kuroko sepertinya ngamuk. Dia meng _ignite pass_ Kise saking kesalnya, tapi masih berwajah datar. Sedangkan Kise si pihak selalu teraniaya, terbang sekitar tiga meter.

Kasamatsu mengejar Kise, lalu menginjak-injak Kise secara membabi buta saking kesalnya. Kise berteriak minta ampun.

"HUWEEEE~ AMPUN, 'SSU, YO! KENAPA SELALU AKU, SIH, 'SSU?!" Kise nangis bombay. Nasibmu memang selalu teraniaya, nak. Lebih baik ikhlas saja.

"Tolong kalian tenang sedikit—"

"BERISIK!" Midorima dan Takao memelototi Himuro yang tadi mencoba melerai mereka.

"Kalian berdua berani membentak Muro- _chin_ , hmm?" suara nan malas dari Murasakibara terdengar. Entah sejak kapan Murasakibara sudah memegang kepala Takao dan Midorima. "Aku akan menghancurkan kalian berdua, nee..."

"Atsushi, hentikan." Himuro mencoba menghentikan Murasakibara yang –sepertinya—naik darah karena dirinya dibentak oleh Midorima dan Takao –walaupun raut wajahnya tak berubah—, tapi dirinya tidak digubrik Murasakibara.

Tiba-tiba Himuro mendapat ide. "Atsushi, mau _maiubo_ rasa langka ini? Susah sekali mencari rasa ini, langka sekali." Himuro menyodorkan sekantung plastik penuh _maiubo_ _limited edition_ kepada si Titan Ungu. Benar-benar pengasuh yang pengertian, Murasakibara langsung menurut seketika dengan tangan menyambar kantung plastik itu.

Akashi mengurut pelipis melihat perdebatan malah membulat tak karuan(?). Sama sekali tak menemukan titik pencerahan. Mereka malah berdebat dan saling memaki-maki satu sama lain, sungguh beda dengan yang dibayangkannya.

Akashi melihat kepada mereka satu persatu. Mereka masing-masing asyik menyiksa satu sama lain, memaki-maki satu sama lain, dan ada juga salah seorang yang mencoba menginginkan perdamaian dari debat tersebut.

Akashi melirik Mayuzumi yang juga sedang sibuk memaki-maki Aomine yang juga memaki-maki dirinya, sementara Momoi ikut memaki-maki Aomine dan Aomine pun ikut memaki-maki Momoi. Aomine sama sekali tak ada pendukungnya, tetapi sama sekali menyerah. Tahu sendiri, kan, motto Aomine? ' _Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku!_ ', makanya ia tidak menyerah dalam melawan Mayuzumi dan Momoi.

Akashi menghela napas, lalu mencoba melerai mereka.

 **SLEB!**

Suasana langsung hening seketika. Sebuah gunting merah menancap tepat di dinding seberang sana, melerai kedua belah kubu. Sejumput rambut Kise ikut terpotong seraya gunting dilempar menjembatani kedua belah pihak. Kise pucat seketika.

"RAMBUTKU, 'SSU~!" Kise memegangi rambutnya yang terpotong sedikit. Cuma sedikit, gak lebih!

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Perdebatan ini justru malah tidak menemukan titi terang, tapi malah titik gelap(?). Aku akan memberi sedikit usul agar kita bisa berpikir lebih jernih."

"Apa itu?" tanya mereka semua sambil sedikit mengernyit, kecuali Murasakibara yang sibuk ngunyah _maiubo_ –tapi tetap nyimak—dan Kuroko yang memang jarang ekspresif.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berunding tanpa kepala saja? Kurasa kita semua lebih bisa berpikir jernih bila tanpa kepala." Usul Akashi.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit, belum konek akan perkataan Akashi. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka menganga lebar. Cengo.

"Haaa...?"

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku tak mengerti." kata Kuroko.

"Astaga, Akashi, apa kau sudah tak normal?" Aomine melotot.

"Akashi- _kun_! Kita tak mungkin bisa berunding tanpa kepala!" Momoi menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, ngeri membayangkan mereka semua tanpa kepala.

"Akashi, sebetulnya aku tahu bahwa kejiwaanmu agak terganggu. Mungkin sekarang memang sudah fatal, apa kau sudah ke psikiater, - _nodayo_?" Midorima ternganga.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa bergumul tak jelas.

"Aku serius dan aku masih waras, Shintarou." Akashi menatap tajam Midorima. "Kita berunding tanpa kepala. Kita akan mencopot kepala kita masing-masing."

Cengok ronde II.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan, mereka langsung berteriak.

"MANA MUNGKIN KITA AKAN MELAKUKANNYA, 'SSU/- _NODAYO_!"

"Kalian bisa, tentu saja."

"Akashi, kumohon jelaskan sebentar, - _nodayo_." Tangan Midorima yang teracung keatas gemeteran. Ya iyalah, mana ada yang mau ngikutin ide gila begituan? "Kita bicara memakai mulut, melihat memakai mata, mendengar memakai telinga, dan bernapas melalui hidung. Otak ada di kepala, semuanya ada dikepala. Gimana caranya kita berunding kalau tak pakai kepala, - _nodayo_?"

"Gampang. Kita bicara tanpa memakai mulut, melihat tanpa memakai mata, mendengar tanpa memakai telinga, bernapas tanpa memakai hidung, dan berpikir tanpa memakai otak." Jawab Akashi, santai."

Cengok ronde III.

Mereka semua saling berbisik satu sama lain.

.

"Akashi sepertinya kehabisan obat ... Aku tak mau ikut-ikutan melepas kepala! ... Akashi- _kun_ sudah frustasi karena pekerjaannya yang numpuk, Dai- _chan_. Makanya jadi aneh gitu ... Munch munch ... Atsushi, berhentilah sebentar mengunyak _snack_ ... Yang benar saja, - _nodayo_. Penjelasannya tak ilmiah ... Kali ini aku setuju, Shin- _chan_! ..."

.

Akashi mengurut pelipis. Doi migrain gegara gak ada yang percaya sama dia.

Kecuali satu...

"Menurutku, itu usul yang kreatif, Akashi- _kun_."

Semuanya langsung melotot pada Kuroko.

"HEEEE?!"

"Kreatif apaan! Itu sih ide gila, Tetsu!" bantah Aomine.

"Yang benar saja..." Mayuzumi mendecih.

Akashi menyeringai, "Bagus. Nah, ayo kita lepas kepala kita masing-masing. Otak kita sudah sering dipaksa bekerja, ada saatnya untuk rehat sejenak, bukan begitu?"

"EEEEEHHH?!"

"Ayo, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko ngangguk siap.

Yang lain pada bengong.

"Tetsuya, aku dulu yang mencopot kepalaku, barulah giliranmu. Ikuti contohku." Akashi menjepit kepalanya kuat-kuat, menggoyang-goyangkan, memuntir, menggoyang-goyangkannya lagi, lalu menghentakkannya keatas.

 **PLAS!**

Momoi menjerit ketakutan, sedangkan yang lain tercengang melihatnya. Ngeri banget, coy.

Kepala Akashi terlepas. Tubuh tanpa kepala Akashi meletakkan kepalanya diatas lantai dekat kakinya –mereka duduk dilantai-. Kepala Akashi menyeringai sambil menatap mereka satu persatu.

"GYAAAAAA~! K-KEPALA AKASHICCHI LEPAS, 'SSU!" Kise langsung berhamburan lompat ke pangkuan Kasamatsu yang mematung ditempat, mukanya juga pucet.

"Nah, kalian sudah lihat, kan? Aku bisa mencopot kepalaku, aku yakin kalian juga bisa." Suara serak keluar dari tubuh tanpa kepala Akashi, yang lain cuma bisa cengok.

Midorima hampir mau pingsan karena kepala Akashi bisa copot, membantah penjelasan ilmiah yang udah terbayang diotaknya. Tetapi Takao dengan sigap membauinya dengan minyak kayu putih supaya pulih kembali.

"Tetsuya, lakukan." Titah Akashi. Kuroko yang terpana akibat aksi Akashi tadi, mengangguk dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Kuroko menjepit kepalanya kuat-kuat menggunakan kedua tangannya, menggoyang-goyangkan, memuntir, digoyangkan lagi, lalu dihentakkan keatas.

 **PLAS!**

Tubuh tanpa kepala Kuroko meletakkan kepalanya dilantai dekat kakinya.

"GYAAAAAA!" Kagami menjerit, terlonjak dari tempatnya.

Momoi pingsan ditempat dengan mulut berbusa. Aomine yang panik, langsung mencoba membangunkannya dengan dicubit-cubit pipinya. Sedangkan Kise nangis buaya dipangkuan Kasamatsu.

Mayuzumi melotot kaget, melihat kepala rivalnya sedang menganga kagum karena aksi yang dilakukannya sukses.

Yang lain hanya bisa ternganga. Murasakibara yang tadinya masih sibuk sama _maiubo_ , tersedak dan hampir kehabisan oksigen. Himuro dengan sigap menepuk punggung sang titan ungu dengan keras. –kalau tak mau dibilang meninju punggungnya—

"Bagus, Tetsuya." Akashi menyeringai puas kepada kembar siam(?)nya yang berhasil melakukannya. "Nah, sekarang giliran kalian semua."

Mereka yang tersihir akan aksi Akashi dan Kuroko, mulai melakukan hal yang serupa. Momoi yang sudah siuman dan Murasakibara yang sudah reda tersedaknya, ikut melakukan aksi tersebut.

Mereka semua menjepit kepala masing-masing, memuntirnya kuat-kuat, dan menghentakkannya keatas.

 **PLAS!**

Secara bersamaan, kepala mereka terlepas. Para tubuh tanpa kepala tersebut meletakkannya dilantai. Kepala-kepala itu tersenyum, terpana, dan melonjak-lonjak saking girangnya.

"Pusingku langsung hilang, - _nodayo_." Tubuh tanpa kepala Midorima berbicara. Kepala Midorima tersenyum lega, seakan beban dikepala menghilang.

"Shin- _chan_! Sejak kapan gaya rambutku begini?!" Tubuh tanpa kepala Takao _shock_ ngeliat _style_ rambutnya mirip sama orang di fandom sebelah.

"Baru sadar, - _nodayo_?"

"Dai- _chan_! Lihat! Aku bisa mengikat rambutku dengan gaya sepuas hatiku tanpa harus merasa pegal akibat terus mengangkat tangan! Ternyata rambutku indah, ya!" tubuh tanpa kepala Momoi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tanpa kepala Aomine dengan girang. Kepala Momoi mengerdip pada kepala Kuroko yang sedang memasang wajah datar.

Tubuh tanpa kepala Aomine tak terlalu memedulikan Momoi, ia sedang sibuk terpana pada kepalanya. "Wuah, kalau kepala ini kugelindingkan ke sela bawah pintu bilik toilet perempuan, asyik juga. Oh, ya, kalau kutaruh kepala ini ditempat strategis di pemandian air panas untuk perempuan, pasti seru sekali!"

Tubuh tanpa kepala Momoi langsung menendang Aomine.

"Lihat, semuanya, 'ssu!" tubuh tanpa kepala Kise berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri. "Kepalaku yang paling hebat, 'ssu! Bisa menyanyi sendiri, 'ssu!"

"Oi! Menjijikan! Duduk!" tubuh tanpa kepala Kasamatsu menarik celana seragam Kise agar tubuh tanpa kepala Kise duduk.

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , kepala _senpai_ sama sekali tak keren, 'ssu." Komentar Kise, terlalu jujur.

Langsung saja Kasamatsu melempar kepalanya sendiri ke tubuh tanpa kepala Kise dengan keras.

"Ini keren sekali! Lihat, Kuroko! Kalau ini kujual, aku bisa membeli sepatu basket sebanyak-banyaknya!" tubuh tanpa kepala Kagami terpikirkan usul gila.

"Jangan, Kagami- _kun._ Itu namanya komersialisasi kepala sendiri." Cegah tubuh tanpa kepala Kuroko. "Kalau kepala ini kupakai untuk menghajar om-om mesum yang mengincarku dengan memakai _ignite pass kai_ , mungkin lebih kreatif."

Murasakibara mewek, kepalanya nangis.

Tubuh tanpa kepala Himuro mengelus punggung Murasakibara. "Kenapa, Atsushi?"

"Aku tak bisa makan _maiubo_ ku lagi, Muro- _chin_. Artinya aku harus menyuapi kepalaku sendiri." Tubuh tanpa kepala Murasakibara merana.

"Lho, bukannya bagus? Terlalu banyak makan camilan itu tak baik." kepala Himuro tersenyum pada kepala Murasakibara.

"Astaga, Akashi. Sejak kapan kau terpikirkan ini? Aku tak tahu kalau ide ini akan berhasil." Tubuh tanpa kepala Mayuzumi terpana melihat kepalanya sendiri.

Kepala Akashi menyeringai puas, "Kreatif, bukan? Sudah kukatakan, ide ini pasti berhasil."

"Akashi." Tubuh tanpa kepala Midorima berkata. "Akan lebih baik kita simpan kepala-kepala ini digudang, menganggu perundingan, - _nodayo_."

"Setujuuuuu!" yang lain langsung paduan suara. Akashi menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kita simpan digudang."

Mereka berhamburan menuju gudang, menyimpan kepala mereka masing-masing dengan rapi. Setelah selesai, baru kembali ke lapangan _gymnasium_.

"Oke, mari kita mulai perundingan." Tubuh tanpa kepala Akashi berkata setelah mereka semua sudah duduk rapi dilantai, membentuk lingkaran.

Mereka pun berunding.

.

.

.

 **: =Natsu: Wasted Head. Wanna Joke...= :**

.

.

.

Perundingan pun mulai mencapai penyelesaian, berkat kepala-kepala mereka yang jadi beban udah dicopot. Tubuh tanpa kepala Akashi berkata.

"Oke, berarti kita sepakat dengan rencana ini, kan?" tubuh tanpa kepala Akashi berkata.

Tubuh-tubuh tanpa kepala itu membungkuk, ganti mengangguk. Karena kepala mereka udah pada gak ada, makanya mereka membungkuk.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita susun rencananya dalam sebuah kertas. Satsuki, tuliskan semua—"

"OI! APAAN TUH!?"

Tubuh tanpa kepala Akashi hendak melempar gunting pada tubuh tanpa kepala Aomine yang dengan seenak leher buntungnya menyela ucapannya.

Mereka serentak berbalik menghadap arah yang ditunjuk tubuh tanpa kepala Aomine. Sontak mereka terkejut karena anjing Kuroko, Nigou, sedang bermain-main dengan sebuah kepala berambut kuning. Nigou menganggap kepala itu adalah bola, sedangkan kepala rambut kuning itu nangis bombay.

Tubuh tanpa kepala Kise _shock_ dengan dramatisnya, "KEPALAKU, 'SSU~~!"

"Nigou, jangan." Dengan suara datar, tubuh tanpa kepala Kuroko mencoba mengejar Nigou yang lari kesana kemari sambil menyeruduk kepala Kise dengan semangatnya. Tubuh tanpa kepala Kuroko kewalahan.

Tubuh tanpa kepala Kagami tergerak untuk membantu sang bayangan.

Tubuh tanpa kepala Kise berguling-guling dilantai seperti anak koala kekurangan oksigen. Ia memeluk tubuh tanpa kepala Kasamatsu, tetapi tubuh tanpa kepala Kasamatsu malah menendang Kise agar menjauh.

Tubuh tanpa kepala Kise akhirnya ikut mengejar Nigou yang –terlalu—lincah bin bersemangat memainkan kepalanya yang udah nangis buaya sambil berlari kesana kemari mirip zig zag.

Tubuh tanpa kepala Kagami berteriak, "OI! KALIAN! BANTUIN, DONG!"

Akhirnya semua tubuh tak berkepala itu ikut membantu Kagami, Kuroko, dan Kise. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menangkap Nigou, termasuk tubuh tanpa kepala Aomine. Ini sungguh aneh...

Setelah berlari kesana kemari bagaikan anak ayam mengikuti induknya –Nigou—, mereka berhasil menangkap Nigou dengan bantuan strategi dari tubuh tanpa kepala Akashi.

Tubuh tanpa kepala Kise langsung menyambar kepalanya sendiri yang udah nangis-nangis dramatistir, lalu memeluknya erat. "HUWEEEE~! KEPALACCHI...! KEPALACCHI TAK APA-APA, KAN, 'SSU?!"

Kepala Kise malah nangis makin deres. Sementara tubuh tanpa kepala Kuroko membungkuk minta maaf berkali-kali pada tubuh tanpa kepala Kise dan kepala Kise.

Namun terjadi insiden...

 **BRAK!**

 **GUBRAK!**

 **GLUNDUNG... GLUNDUNG...**

Para kepala yang malang bergelindingan keluar dari gudang akibat diseruduk oleh Nigou yang udah lenyap dari tangan tubuh tanpa kepala Kagami. Seketika para tubuh tak berkepala itu histeris.

"AAAAHH! KEPALAKU!"

"Kagami- _kun_ , bukankah aku sudah minta untuk menjaga Nigou sebentar?" tubuh tanpa kepala Kuroko berkata dengan datar pada tubuh tak berkepala Kagami.

"Kan kau sudah tahu kalau aku benci anjing, _teme_!" tubuh tanpa kepala Kagami membela diri.

"OI! YANG BENAR SAJA! KEJAR NIGOU!" tubuh tanpa kepala Aomine berteriak.

"Lebih baik ada yang bertugas menangkap anjing itu dan sebagiannya lagi mengumpulkan kepala kita semua sampai lengkap." Tubuh tanpa kepala Akashi mengusulkan, bisa juga dibilang memerintah.

Akhirnya mereka semua melaksanakan perintah Akashi. Tubuh tak berkepala Akashi, Mayuzumi, Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, dan Kasamatsu mengumpulkan para kepala malang yang berserakan dimana-mana. Sedangkan tubuh tak berkepala Murasakibara, Himuro, Momoi, Aomine, Midorima, dan Takao mengejar Nigou. Butuh banyak orang yang mengejar Nigou karena entah kenapa Nigou sulit dikejar oleh mereka yang tak memakai kepala. Nigou sedang menyeruduk kepala Aomine yang sedang memaki-maki Nigou dengan kasarnya.

"Dai- _chan_! Mulutmu cuci dikit, dong! Kotor amat, sih!" protes tubuh tak berkepala Momoi.

"Salahin tuh kepalaku! Jangan aku!" bela tubuh tak berkepala Aomine.

"Sudahlah kalian, kita harus tangkap anjing itu." lerai tubuh tak berkepala Himuro.

Setelah berusaha keras lari kesana-kemari mengejar Nigou dan sang kepala Aomine, mereka berhasil menangkap Nigou yang dalam pelukan tubuh tak berkepala Murasakibara dan tubuh tak berkepala Himuro menenangkan Nigou yang memberontak dalam pelukan si titan.

Tubuh tak berkepala Aomine memasang kepalanya lagi, "Aku kapok mencopot kepalaku. Kalau beneran dihilangkan Nigou, kucekik Akashi nanti."

"Kurasa mustahil, karena nantinya kau yang terbunuh, Dai- _chan_." Kata tubuh tak berkepala Momoi.

Mereka kembali berkumpul. Tetapi terlihat oleh mereka bahwa Kasamatsu panik seratus watt.

"KEPALAKU HILANG! KEPALAKU HILANG!" teriak tubuh tak berkepala Kasamatsu yang keliling nyari kepalanya kesana-kemari, ditemani Kise –yang udah masang kepalanya—yang sedang panik tak berguna.

Sisanya, mereka memasang kepalanya kembali. Mereka mendapat pelajaran berharga dari peristiwa ini, kepala itu berharga dan mencopot kepala itu hanya merugikan diri sendiri, bila kepala tersebut hilang. Seperti yang dialami tubuh tak berkepala Kasamatsu.

"HUWEEEE~ GAWAT INI KALAU KASAMATSU- _SENPAI_ TAK PUNYA KEPALA! NANTI _SENPAI_ GAK BISA NGEALAY LAGI DIDEPAN CERMIN—"

 **DUAGH!**

Tubuh tak berkepala Kasamatsu menendang Kise dengan ababil(?)nya.

"SIAL! GIMANA, NIH?! GAK MUNGKIN GUE GAK BERKEPALA KALO MAU MAIN BASKET, KAN?!" jiaaah... keluar deh kata 'GUE'nya Kasamatsu –tak berkepala—.

"Jangan panik, Kasamatsu- _kun_. Ganti saja dengan kepala robot, pasti lebih kreatif." Kuroko mengusulkan.

"KEPALA ROBOT, 'NDASMU!" raung tubuh tak berkepala Kasamatsu.

"Pakai saja kepala Akashicchi, 'ssu! Dia, kan, yang pertama kali ngusulin kepala kita semua dicopot, 'ssu!" Kise cari mati rupanya.

"Kau mau kupotong kepalamu sebagai pengganti kepala Yukio yang hilang, Ryouta?" Akashi mengancam.

"HIIIII! AMPUN, 'SSU!"

"Ah! Disini!" Momoi menunjuk pada kepala Kasamatsu yang entah sejak kapan berbaur bersama bola-bola basket di keranjang. Mereka semua menoleh, kecuali tubuh tak berkepala Kasamatsu yang berbalik. Kan gak bisa noleh, wong gak punya kepala.

"KETEMU, KEPALACCHI!" Kise menunjuk pada keranjang bola.

"WOY, KEPALA! SINI!" suruh tubuh tak berkepala Kasamatsu pada kepalanya yang asik tiduran diantara bola-bola basket.

Dengan patuh, kepala Kasamatsu meloncat, lalu berjalan sendiri menuju Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu menyambutnya penuh suka cita.

"Huufh... kukira aku takkan berkepala lagi selamanya." Tubuh tanpa kepala Kasamatsu memasang kepalanya kembali. Akhirnya mereka semua telah lengkap berkepala.

"Akashi, kurasa mencopot kepala itu ide buruk, - _nodayo_." Midorima berkata.

"Tapi dengan itu juga, bukankah kita menemukan puncak penyelesaian, Shintaro?" sahut Akashi.

"Kalau begitu kalau mencopot kepala, harus disimpan ditempat yang aman dan benar, - _nodayo_."

"ARGH! NIGOU!"

Mereka semua menoleh pada Kagami yang berteriak. Kuroko langsung mengejar tubuh tak berkepala Nigou yang sedang menyeruduk kepalanya sendiri. Mereka semua, termasuk Akashi –si pengusul ide—, histeris berat.

"Kok bisa, sih, Nigou melakukannya?" Takao mengejar.

"Secara ilmiah, anjing tak mungkin bisa melakukannya, - _nodayo_." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tak bergeser.

"Tapi kenyataannya...?"

Semenit kemudian, Midorima pingsan karena analisis ilmiahnya dibantah kembali oleh kenyataan yang terjadi.

Takao membaukannya minyak kayu putih. Yang lainnya masih mengejar tubuh tak berkepala Nigou yang dengan semangatnya menyeruduk kepalanya sendiri.

.

Akashi perlu menjelaskan kenapa anjing bisa melakukannya juga.

Tapi tentu saja, kan? Akashi tak pernah salah dan selalu benar dan menang, jadi mau itu anjing, pasti bisa melakukannya.

Pelajaran berharga yang dapat diambil: Jangan copot kepalamu secara sembarangan, kalau tidak, nanti dimangsa anjing

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **(** _dengan tak elitnya_ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N: Maaf garing dan tak lucu. Kalau fict ini membuat kalian bergidik dan membayangkan bagaimana bila kalian tak punya kepala, Natsu minta maaf. :v**_

 _ **Natsu sebetulnya tak bisa membayangkan gimana Natsu tak berkepala. :v**_

 _ **Fict ini sama sekali tak menerima sentuhan editan setelah selesai diketik.**_

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
